


all of this turbulence wasn't forecasted

by TheDisappearingAct



Category: Big Little Lies (TV)
Genre: dv etc, obviously all the general warnings that come with writing about celeste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDisappearingAct/pseuds/TheDisappearingAct
Summary: apologies from the intercom





	all of this turbulence wasn't forecasted

**Author's Note:**

> Since I am so so so lazy just imagine that Renata and Celeste live together okay? They are a happy committed couple that live together and sleep in the same bed. Letting you know.

Celeste was eating dinner alone in the dimly lit kitchen. The twins were fast asleep upstairs. She had just gotten up to put the dishes in the sink when she heard the front door open. 

"Dinner's in the microwave," she said out loud and turned back towards the sink. 

Perry came up behind her, placing his arms around her waist. 

"No kiss?" he asked, placing his lips on the inside of her neck. 

"Aren't you hungry?" she replied, rolling her eyes. 

"I can tell you exactly what I'm hungry for." He turned around, placing his hands on her arms. "It's been a while since I've seen my beautiful wife." 

Celeste smiled but there was a burning sensation where he was holding her. A sudden ache filled her body. 

He leaned in for a kiss and she tried to pull away. But they were so close. So so close. And Celeste was suddenly very afraid. 

"_Perry,_" she let out, her voice barely a whisper. 

"Celeste," he replied smiling. 

* * *

_"Celeste? Celeste?"_

Celeste awoke with her body tense and her breath shallow. She realized she was gripping the sheets so hard that her knuckles had turned white. 

Renata looked over her with concern. "I'm sorry for waking you. You were just crying out in your sleep." 

Celeste brought a hand to her cheek and realized it was wet. "I must- I must've been having a nightmare." 

Renata held out an arm and Celeste fell into it graciously. She inhaled softly, trying to steady her breathing. Her skin felt cold and clammy but Renata was warm. 

Renata hesitantly rubbed her back. "Is this okay?" 

Celeste nodded into her shoulder. Her breathing had returned to normal but her heart still felt like it was going to burst out of her chest.

Renata kissed the top of her head. "Celeste, it's okay to cry. I'm here for you. I just don't think its good for you to keep all of this pent up. It would be good to let it out once in a while." 

"I'm going to therapy."

"About that, I was thinking I could come with you for some sessions? Just for some support." She ran her fingers through Celeste's hair. "Of course it's your choice. Just know I'm here when you want to talk."

"I just don't want to worry you." 

"But that's what love is, isn't it? Worrying about each other?"

"I wish we no longer had things to worry about."


End file.
